Chess
by Crawler
Summary: SLASH WARNING Aragorn and Legolas are in a room by themselves, with one bed too small to share comfortably. Chess is the solution to the all important question, who gets the bed.


Chess

I don't own LOTR, all I own is a chessboard, please don't take that away from me! ~hugs chessboard close~

Anything in bold is Aragorn's thoughts, anything in italics are Legolas'.

Okay, I have no idea when this takes place, or how they got where they are, please don't get mad at me for that.

THIS STORY CONTAINS SLASH. THAT MEANS MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIPS. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT, GO BACK NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Review please?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas and Aragorn are in a round stone room. Judging from the view out of the windows, they are very high up. The stars twinkle merrily in the sky, while moonbeams shine in through the twin windows, one on each side. The only furniture in the room is a bed; elegant and canopied, it's wood dark and polished. There is no door. A chessboard and pieces resides on the bed. A large fireplace in the wall burns brightly, a large pile of wood rests beside it. Aragorn is tending the fire while Legolas looks out the window. They both are frowning slightly. Legolas stirs suddenly, turning to look at Aragorn.

"Who gets the bed?"

Aragorn looked up from the flames. He turned his head slightly to look at Legolas out of the corner of his eye.

"Can't we share it?"

Legolas quickly turned back to the window, a flush spreading across his face.

"We can not, it is too small, unless you wish us to sleep in each other's arms."

__

Which I'd love to do, but I mustn't let my feelings ruin our friendship…

Aragorn bit his lip, he hadn't realized that. To sleep with Legolas would be a dream come true, but to have him so close would surely shatter his self-control. It was hard enough being trapped in this room together. Casting his eyes around the room, they settled on the chessboard.

"We could play for it."

****

Though I'd rather play with you…

Aragorn shook his head abruptly, scolding his inner voice. Legolas was a friend, nothing more.

****

Unfortunately…

Legolas turned again to look at the chess set, having finally banished the blush from his cheeks. He nodded slowly.

"Chess would work, but only if you teach me to play, for I have never done so before."

Aragorn outlined the rules as they set up the board, sitting near the fire to keep warm. He chose white, to go first so Legolas could learn what to do. He moved a pawn forward two spaces. Legolas moved one of his forward one. Aragorn moved a knight, Legolas countered with moving a bishop. Aragorn moved a rook, and Legolas moved a knight. On his next move, Legolas castled his king. Aragorn nodded approval at Legolas' move, then proceeded to take one of his pawns.

"It's a war."

Aragorn looked up at Legolas, who was studying the board.

"Pardon?"

Legolas looked up, then gestured to the board.

"It's a war. Black versus white, good versus evil. Every time a piece is taken…"

Here he paused to capture Aragorn's rook.

"…it is a battle won by one of the sides. The more, and larger, battles won by one side means that that side is winning."

Aragorn frowned down at the pieces. He had never thought of it that way before. Chess had always been a mind game for him, rather then a war game, but now that he thought of it, it made sense.

"So the war has begun, the stakes have been set, and evil is currently winning."

****

Though I wish the stakes included you…

The two continued to play silently, Aragorn capturing more and more of Legolas' pieces, until, with a confident move, Aragorn captured Legolas' second knight with his queen. Legolas wasted no time in snatching up Aragorn's queen with his waiting rook. Aragorn was left gaping at the board, unable to explain how he had missed the trap Legolas had set.

__

He looks so cute when he's shocked…

Aragorn scowled, Legolas would pay for that with his own queen, which had not moved once. Both kings were castled, and protected by a row of three pawns each. Legolas was left with an additional three pawns, his queen, and his other rook. Aragorn still held two pawns, one bishop, and both knights. He still held a slight advantage, a queen could only do so much. He moved a knight, and Legolas took his remaining rook. He moved his other knight, and said good bye to the first one. Legolas' last move, however, brought his rook near one of Aragorn's pawns, just enough to be captured. Legolas moaned softly at his stupidity; he had been doing so well too! Aragorn felt the temperature rise a few degrees as that moan reached his ears and moved downwards.

****

Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear him moaning under me, his voice raised in passion…

Luckily for Aragorn, Legolas did not notice his sudden discomfort. He was too busy trying to figure out how he had let a pawn take his rook.

"It's your turn, Legolas."

Legolas glanced up for a moment before moving a pawn. His chances of winning were considerably less now, his other rook was still protecting his king.

__

Looks like it's going to be the floor for me. I wish I could sleep in your arms…

Legolas' discomfort went unnoticed by Aragorn, who was concentrating on the board again. He actually wasn't much better off then Legolas, in fact, if anything, he was the one in trouble. Legolas had a queen and three pawns versus his knight and two…

****

I guess I'll have the floor as my mattress tonight. At least I won't have to worry about humping Legolas during the night…

Before too long, Legolas had broken Aragorn's castle and changed one pawn into a rook. Both had lost all but three pawns. Legolas still had his queen, while Aragorn was left with his knight.

****

I'm in trouble now…

He soon realized how right he was, when Legolas stopped playing around and cornered him with his queen and rook, using Aragorn's own pawns as a wall to prevent his king from escaping.

"Checkmate."

Aragorn searched the board for a way out in vain. Legolas had won. With a resigned sigh, he nodded, acknowledging defeat.

As Aragorn lowered himself to the ground after the two had arranged their bedding, he winced slightly. In an earlier battle with orcs, he had gotten wounded in the side. He had put some herbs on the injury to numb it, but their influence was fading now, and the pain was coming back. Legolas was at his side in an instant, removing his shirt and inspecting the wound.

"When did you get this?"

Aragorn did not hear Legolas' voice as his grip on consciousness faded.

****

Oh, his hands feel so good…

Legolas heard Aragorn moan slightly, and mistook it as a result of pain. He stripped his tunic off and used it to create fresh bandages for Aragorn's wound. Gently picking up the ranger, he carried him over to the bed and wrapped him in the covers.

__

I wish I could hold him now, just kiss away his pains…

Legolas bit his lip. No one could see him, and Aragorn was unconscious, so he wouldn't know…

Bending down, Legolas kissed Aragorn. Aragorn moaned softly, startling Legolas. He drew back suddenly, realizing that he was probably taking advantage of his friend. He crossed over to the bedding spread out before the fire, lying down to try to will his arousal away.

Aragorn awoke in the darkness, his injury nothing more then a dull ache now. The only light came from the moon shining through the windows. Aragorn looked around the room, trying to get his bearings, when he noticed Legolas lying near the fireplace, shivering from the cold, yet fast asleep. As silently as a cat, Aragorn padded over to Legolas and picked him up gently, grimacing slightly as his wound throbbed, but ignored it. Legolas whimpered something in elvish, turning his face towards Aragorn's warm body, but didn't wake. Aragorn carried Legolas to the bed and set him in it. After a moment's deliberation, he climbed in beside the elf, wrapping his arms around Legolas' bare chest and pulling him close to attempt to warm him faster.

Legolas woke to find himself wrapped in Aragorn's arms.

__

Oh shit…

Aragorn yawned just then, waking up to find his arms full of a half-naked, blushing, and very aroused elf. Legolas blushed even redder, if that was possible, as he tried to pull out of Aragorn's arms. As he struggled, his hip brushed up against Aragorn's own erection. It was Aragorn's turn to blush now as Legolas turned quickly, his eyes wide with shock. As Aragorn stared into Legolas' sapphire gaze, he saw varying degrees of lust, longing, sadness, hope, surprise…. and love?

****

Legolas licked his lips nervously. That simple act caught Aragorn's eye. Now instead of staring into Legolas' eyes, he was focused on the elf's lips.

****

Mmm, so full, and soft, I want to taste them…

Throwing caution to the wind, Aragorn pulled Legolas close, kissing him hungrily. After a moment of shock, Legolas kissed back with just as much passion. Clothing was quickly discarded as the pair moved together in the narrow bed. Moans and soft cries filled the room as the two discovered each other.

Aragorn collapsed on top of Legolas, exhausted from their endeavors. Both lay panting for a while, before Legolas poked Aragorn.

"As much as I love you near me, you're too heavy to lie on top of me."

Aragorn rolled off of Legolas and pulled him close, kissing his forehead and whispering softly.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Legolas smiled softly, shaking his head and stifling a yawn.

"Nay, you are not fat. You are muscle, through and through, and I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too."

Aragorn and Legolas relaxed completely within each other's arms. Their troubles would be left for another day. Right now, all they needed was what they had, each other.


End file.
